Writer's Block
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: I can't believe I have writer's block! Dang Flabbit! ....Does anyone here KNOW me?" When Shay has writers block, the other Toa decides to give her idea. Whether she wants them or not. slash and mpreg warning! KopakaOC GaliOC LewaTaka PohatuOnuaTahu


Writer's Block

Like the title says. I have writer's block, but I asked for a story to get me out of it. Well, it didn't, but I hope that I was able to turn my writer's block into a decent story.

Pairing: PohatuOnuaTahu (Tahu is the UKE!!!) KopakaShay LewaTaka GaliTalia  
Summary: "I need a story…need a story… DANG FLABBIT!"  
Warning: mpreg, yaoi, yuri, the like. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows'.  Yum! Oh, and there all human  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle….yet. :) But I do own Shay and Talia so it's a start. :D

_Tap-tap-tap_…. "ugh." _Backspace-backspace-backspace_. The 14 year old authoress banged her head on the desk. Kopaka, who had been reading a book on her bed, looked up in confusion.

_Bang bang bang_

He frowned. "Shay, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll kill what precious brain cells you have left. If any." She glared at him. "Writer's block. I, Shay Moonsilk, have _******** writer's block**_!!!" He frowned. "With that language, you might as well make this story an M." She rolled her eyes.

"Why all of the sudden is writer's block such a problem now? You were fine a couple weeks ago." She shrugged. "Beats me. I was having trouble getting up a story. So I asked the people on BioSlash to request. So Flame Lady asked for a Tahu story." Kopaka stared at her. "You're having trouble with a _TAHU_ story? He's all you ever write about!!! That, and him having my babies!" he punctuated the exclamation with a death glare. She rolled her eyes. "It's hot and you freaking _**KNOW**_ IT! And actually, you won't be in this one. It's going to be Pohatu, Onua and Tahu. And Tahu will be having their children!" Her eyes glazed over just thinking about it. His death glare intensified.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

Lewa popped in, followed by Taka. Or, rather Taka carefully made his way through the black hole that was Shay's room. You see, he had to be very careful. Because he was pregnant with Lewa's twins. "Lewa!" Shay exclaimed, relieved, "The person that I need to see!" Kopaka made a small noise, which sounded angry, and left the room. It was obvious that he wasn't needed. No matter. He would get his revenge….

"So," Lewa began, "What's this I hear about writer's block?" Shay sighed. "It's terrible. Every time I sit to write, it turns out like _crap_." A gasp interrupted their conversation. They look to see a scandalized looking Taka holding his stomach protectively. Lewa looked chastised. "Oh, I'm true-sorry. Taka think-believes the babies can listen-hear us." He smiled and pecked his cheek. "Isn't he great-wonderful?" Shay smiled. Yes, yes he was. "Anyway," Taka continued, "Why don't you just write about your friends?" Lewa smiled, "Yeah! Like your best-true friend LEWA!" Shay laughed. "I'm sorry. But Flame Lady wants a Tahu story. Actually," her smile now borderlined on pervy, "she wants' a Pohatu, Onua, Tahu story." she sighed, her eyes were now glazed over again. Taka sighed with her.

Lewa however, was not as happy. "But you _ALWAYS_ write about him!" "I do not! I've written about you too!" He frowned. "But in those stories I'm the one having Onua's babies!" "Because it's pure awesomeness! And Green Devil loves it! And since she loves it so mote it be!" Shay proclaimed. Lewa pouted.

"What kind of story does she want?" Taka asked, ignoring his mate's angst-filled moment. "An mpreg one. This shouldn't be hard, considering he is pregnant." Taka smiled. "But if you do write about him in real life, he'll be mad." She nodded. Taka frowned. "You are in a pickle."

"Or maybe not." The three of them turned to see Gali, a video camera in her hand. She grinned. "I hooked this up in their bedroom. It monitors 24/7." Shay squealed in utter delight. "You now owe me $50." Gali continued. "I'll pay you once I find out it works." She replied. Taka frowned. "You set up a camera in their room! No wonder he's always mad at you!" he glared. "You are invading your best friend's right to privacy! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Shay was nonplussed.

"If you wanted a copy, all you have to do is ask." "Thank you!"

Lewa sighed. Gali just shook her head. "Honestly Shay, how hard is it to write a story? Tahu had Onua and Pohatu's kid. Said child falls in love with a dark hunter. Tahu, naturally, is ok with that. They get married. THE END!" Shay frowned. "You obviously don't know me."

Taka looked thoughtful. "How about, Onua and Pohatu visit Tahu's parent's for permission to date him?" Shay considered it. "But Onewa would say no. and Vakama… hm… he'd get all emotional." "No he wouldn't. That's totally not in his character." She grinned. "Taka, I want you to say hello to my little friend. His name is, 'author license.'"

There conversations were interrupted by a loud BANG, which resulted in a crash. Gali frowned. "Shay, I think that was your door." "Aw man! That the third time this week!" everyone stared at her. "What?"

"SHAY MOONSILK! I WILL KILL YOU!" everyone in that room froze. "Who told Tahu?" Lewa wondered. Shay rolled her eyes. "STOP BEEING MAELODRAMATIC!"

"I'M BEING MELODRAMATIC!?!?" he appeared in her door way. How he got up there so fast, when he was clearly 8 and a half months pregnant, was anyone's mystery. "You're writing about me AGAIN, having children, AGAIN. What am I, your man-whore?" he paused. "Wait… don't answer that."

Shay sighed, clearly bored.

"And," Tahu continued, "What's more, you put a camera in my _**BEDRROM**_, just to satisfy you pervy voyeuristic nature! And you've rounded up all of our friends to _**TALK**_ about it!" he took deep breathes.

Shay yawned. "You're point?" she sounded bored. "My **POINT** is that you-"all of the sudden, color drained from his face. "What's wrong?" Gali asked. "My…my water just broke." He whispered. Taka glared. "Then get a towel! That's a rude thing to do, getting someone's floor wet!"

Everyone stared at him. "What?" Taka asked. "No honey, he's having the baby!" Lewa corrected, shocked out of doing tree speak. Gali walked over to help Tahu leave. He had to get to a hospital.

Everyone, minus Onua and Pohatu and Tahu obviously, was in the waiting room. Shay had her laptop with her, and was typing various ideas. Kopaka was sitting a small distance away. He knew better then to interrupt her when she was in the "zone". And, for the record, he had been the one to tell Tahu.

Talia, who was assisting near his room, was able to carry information there and back. So far, he was progressing at a normal rate. He was in pain, but, duh! He was in labor! So far, they hadn't told Taka anything. They didn't want him to get freaked out.

She just wished she could know what was going on!!!!!!!

(In the delivery room, 32 later) (With Tahu)

He screamed in pain. "I will ********** kill you two!" he yelled. Pohatu, who was holding his hand, winced. A few seconds later, he too screamed in pain. Tahu had broken his hand. "You think you're the one in pain?" he seethed. Onua gently rubbed his arms. Tahu whimpered. "This is the most painful thing I've done!" he gasped. Pohatu used his good hand to gently stroke Tahu's hair. He yelled in pain.

Just then, when Tahu thought it couldn't get any worse, the scream of a newborn baby could be heard, and the doctor cried out, "It's a BOY!"

Tahu's eyes widened. That was it. It was all over. He trembled. He had promised he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't help it! Onua hugged him from behind. "You did it." He murmured softly. "Hey, Tahu," Pohatu called, "I think this is Onua's. You can tell by the hair." Tahu smiled. "He has hair."

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. "Exhausted." Tahu replied. "Well," the doctor said, "I wouldn't relax too much. The other one should be out in just 5 minutes."

The three of them froze.

"Other one?" Tahu said sharply, "What do mean, 'other one'?"

The doctor frowned. "It's twins. You…. Didn't know this?"

Onua glared, "Of course we did! Don't these looks like the faces of people in the know?" he said sarcastically. Pohatu frowned. "Seriously, it's twins?" The doctor was shocked. "This has never happened before."

"Well aren't we honored!" Pohatu snapped.

Tahu gasped. "I think she's coming out!" Onua looked at him. "She?" Tahu shrugged and whimpered. Then he screamed. More contractions. Joy.

This time, Pohatu stood near the doctor to see, "oh wow. Tahu, how are you doing this?" "Not helping!" Tahu yelled.

"Don't worry, this will be a very easy birth." The doctor reassured him. Tahu yelled in pain again, but, sure enough….

"It's a GIRL!"

"Well, now we have one of each!" Pohatu exclaimed! "And that is ALL we need!" he said to Tahu's stomach.

"Don't worry." The doctor said. "That is all."

Pohatu frowned. "Than what is THAT!"

Tahu glared. "Did you read _ANY_ of the books I gave you? It's the after-birth."

Onua smiled. "How are you feeling now?" Tahu shrugged. "Surprisingly, not tired." Then he yawned and slumped in Onua's arms.

The doctor smiled. "Adrenaline."

The rest of the team that had been in the waiting room was told to leave after the first ten hours. They were back in Po-Metru, anxiously waiting their return.

"They just left the hospital." Gali reported, "and apparently, there's supposed to be a big surprise."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the door open, and Onua walked in. he was cradling a baby. Everyone instantly went over to where he was. Onua smiled at them. "It's a boy." He said softly.

Pohatu walked in afterwards. Everyone simply nodded to him. But then they realized he too, had a baby. They went over to him to, shocked. Except for Lewa.

"So what's the surprise?" he asked. Then he got a good look at what they were holding.

Tahu walked in, but he was stopped by Kopaka.

"Okay, awkward questions," Kopaka said, "The hospital does know you took two right?"

"It was twins." Tahu said, "Pohatu's holding the girl, and Onua has the boy. Were naming them Jordan and Jessica."

Shay was happily cooing at Jessica. "Can I keep her?" she begged. Tahu frowned. "No." "But you get two! I don't even have one!" Tahu shrugged. "Talk it over with your boyfriend."

"No." Kopaka said, "Shay, you're not even 18 yet." She sighed sadly. Tahu grinned. "Shay, I know you're upset, but I think I can make it up to you." "How?" "How about you become the godmother." She grinned, and her eyes looked a little blurry. She walked away, trying to hide her sniffling, mumbling "I am not crying…I am not crying…"

"Um, Tahu?" he turned to see Taka looking at him uncertainly. "Yes?" "Does it really hurt as much as they say?"

The three of them froze. Ordinarily, if Taka weren't having twins, Tahu would say it wouldn't hurt as much. But he was.

"Listen, Taka," he said, "It honestly doesn't. They always exaggerate. Taka looked very happy and relieved.

Lewa leaned over and frowned. "Pohatu, why is your hand bandaged?" Pohatu looked alarmed. "Well…. You see, I…slipped…and fell." Taka sighed. "You should really be more careful." However, when he left, he turned to Lewa and said, "Tahu broke it. Good luck."

Lewa looked absolutely horrified.

All of the sudden, they heard an "I GOT IT!!!" everyone whirled around to see Shay standing there, triumphantly. "I know what to write about!!!!"

"What are you going to do?" Talia asked.

"Okay," she began, "Picture this: I have writer's block, and you all give me ideas. Then, Tahu finds out, and is about to kill me, but then he goes into labor. And he has twins, but he didn't know it was twins! And then we all happily coo at the adorable babies!"

Everyone blinked. "Shay… that just happened." Kopaka said. "I know!!! Doesn't that make it genius!!?"

Tahu shook his head. "Shay, that ridiculous." "Yeah," Onua said, "Who would believe that?"

"I don't know…" Shay said slyly, reaching over starting to type on her computer.

_Tap-tap-tap_

THE END

Wow. 2,000 words. Longest short story I have ever done. ^_^ I hope you like it everyone! Especially Flame Lady. :D If you guys want to see more of the twins, or see what Taka's babies are, just ask and I'll write about it. Thank you. ^_^


End file.
